O
by Calico The3Colors
Summary: Furihata, 5 tahun, sepertinya pernah berbisik, "Takao nii-san wangi. Darahnya pasti manis. Kou suka." [requested by Dee Kyou]


Langkahnya berpacu cepat melawan waktu yang bagaikan berlari kian cepat.

Melawan deru nafas serta penyebutan nama yang memanggilnya sedih.

Melawan hembusan angin malam yang menyibakkan hitam legam surainya.

Ia tak boleh berhenti, pula tak boleh memalingkan kepala pada sosok kecil si pencari.

Sebab ia tak menghendaki bergidik apalagi merasa takut padanya.

Ia sudah menyayangi dirinya bagaikan seorang adik.

Namun ketika seekor tikus yang masih belajar mengamati justru berubah mengejar seekor elang yang telah melanglang buana memecah langit luas ...

... apakan ini artinya ada suatu error dalam tatanan rantai makanan?

**.**

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**O © cnbdg0109141918**

**A one shot of Furihata & Takao, requested by Dee Kyou**

**.**

"Takao nii-san, apa Midorima nii-san teman onii-san?"

"Tentu saja, makanya onii-san memanggilnya Shin-chan. Kenapa Kou-chan bertanya begitu?"

Sepersekian detik ia terlihat berpikir, untuk kemudian mengucap kalimat menyayat hati.

"Soalnya, Midorima nii-san lebih tinggi dari Takao nii-san. Kou jadi bingung."

Petir rasa-rasanya berhasil menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar berpenerangan lampu LED.

Ketika sang sahabat berambut hijau menahan tawa sambil menepuk gembira sesosok anak kecil yang berdiri dekat kakinya, sang pemilik kamar justru terpuruk nista di pojokan.

Salahkah ia terlahir pendek dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatannya?

Salah Takaokah yang notabene pemain basket dari klub handal memiliki postur seadanya begini?

Dunia memang kejam.

"Kou-chan kenapa bicara begitu? Nii-chan tidak pendek. Shin-chan saja yang seperti tiang listrik."

Shin-chan, atau lengkapnya Midorima Shintarou, mendengus geli. Sahabat tengilnya yang satu ini terkenal sebagai siswa jahil di sekolah. Siapa mengira ia akan berakhir kalah hanya oleh kata-kata seorang bocah 5 tahun?

"Jangan mencari alasan, nodayo. Dia hanya berbicara sesuai kenyataan. Anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong."

"Ck! Kalian jahat sekali. Dan Shin-chan, namanya Kouki, bukan dia!"

Ya, namanya Furihata Kouki, seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang semenjak 2 tahun lalu pindah ke sebelah rumah keluarga Takao atas alasan pindah kerja. Mereka saling mengenal semenjak Takao menemukan Kouki berdiri termangu ketika kedua orang tuanya memasukkan furniture ke rumah baru. Di sinilah Takao menawarkan diri untuk menjaga dirinya.

Ia termasuk anak yang pendiam. Dapat dikatakan sulit bergaul apalagi dengan mereka yang terlihat 'hobi menindas'. Namun siapa sangka ia justru dekat dengan Takao Kazunari yang terlahir dan tumbuh sebagai sosok yang lebih tua 12 tahun darinya dan berkelakuan 180 derajat dibanding Takao?

Ketika Midorima menanyakan mengapa ia mau berteman dengan Takao, si kakak banyak tingkah dan berbelah rambut tengah model jaman dahulu, si pemilik rambut serupa tanah akan menjawab,

"Karena Takao nii-san wangi. Kou suka."

Dan tidak pernah dimengerti apa maksudnya.

Karena parfum kah? Atau keringat bekas berolahraga yang Takao klaim sebagai sesuatu yang maskulin? Atau Takao mengeluarkan suatu feromon berwangi manis yang disukai oleh sang bocah?

Takao sama tidak mengertinya.

Hingga sampai pada suatu ketika.

.

.

.

"Pertama gunting yang bergaris penuh, lalu pada bagian yang bergaris terputus-putus seperti ini, Kou-chan tinggal lipat."

Mengerti pada instruksi, Furihata mengangguk pelan. Takut-takut ia menggerakkan gunting, khawatir salah atau justru malah menggunting jarinya sendiri. Seperti kata Kaa-san tersayang, "Gunting itu tajam, berbahaya"

Sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi Takao untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah Furihata apabila ia tak kelelahan dengan latihan basketnya yang terkadang beberapa tingkat di bawah wajib militer, sementara dirinya sendiri akan berleha-leha mengistirahatkan diri di atas ranjang single milik Furihata, membaca komik ataupun bermain PSP. Terkadang ia tak sengaja tertidur dan berakhir menginap.

"Aw!"

Terdengar pekikan.

Rupanya Furihata tidak sengaja mengenai sisi tajam gunting ke jarinya hingga berdarah. Tangkas Takao bergerak mengambil tissu dan membalutkannya di sekeliling ibu jari si pemilik rambut kecoklatan. Namun secara cepat merah membasahi putih. Lukanya ternyata cukup dalam.

"Takao onii-san, Kou takut. Kalau darahnya tidak berhenti bagaimana? Apa Kou akan mati?"

Diberi pertanyaan semacam itu Takao hanya dapat tertawa. Lucu juga mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Sini, biar darahnya berhenti."

Melepas lilitan tissu, Takao mengarahkan ibu jari mungil sang bocah ke dalam mulutnya. Perlahan ia hisap darahnya, memastikan salivanya mampu menjadi first aid. Furihata bergidik pelan, mungkin geli ketika dirasa lidah Takao nii-san-nya menjilati bagian luka tersebut.

Dirasa cukup, Takao menjauhkan jari untuk kemudian mencari tissu baru, membuang darah dari dalam mulutnya pada lembaran halus tersebut.

"Sudah 'kan?"

Darah memang masih terlihat keluar dari bagian yang tersayat, namun tak begitu deras seperti tadi.

Wajah Furihata menunjukkan mimik lega.

"Terima kasih, Takao nii-san."

"Sama-sama~" balasnya ceria hendak memasangkan plester pada luka.

Akan tetapi, Furihata justru menjauhkan jemarinya dari gapaian tangan Takao, posturnya seperti melindungi, begitu protektif.

"Tidak usah diplester."

"Loh? Kalau tidak ditutup nanti bisa infeksi."

Hanya gelengan yang diperoleh.

"Tapi Kou suka bau darah Kou. Wangi. Seperti Takao nii-san."

Tubuh yang pernah dikatai pendek itu bergidik pelan mendapati Furihata yang membaui lalu menghisap ibu jarinya yang luka layaknya sebuah lolipop.

Mata terpejam, namun senyum begitu kentara di bibir kecilnya. Ia terlihat bahagia.

Ada apa ini?

"Kou-chan, jangan dihisap begitu. Kan kotor."

"E-eh!"

Marah. Furihata sangat marah ketika Takao menarik jemari itu dari mulutnya. Suatu ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditemuinya selama dua tahun perkenalan. Hal ini cukup membuatnya terkejut.

Dengan bibir bawah yang maju cemberut serta mata yang berkaca seakan mainannya direbut, Furihata menurut saja ketika dipasangi plester, dengan ganti Takao yang harus mentraktir es krim tentunya.

Bahkan suaranya sedikit serak saat menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurut Takao aneh.

"Takao nii-san, golongan darahnya apa?"

"Nii-san? O."

"Kalau begitu Kou juga sama."

Furihata tidak pernah menyukai kontak fisik. Bergandengan tangan atau digendong oleh orang tuanya pun ia selalu menolak, apalagi terhadap Takao.

Akan tetapi, secara mencengangkan ia melompat ke atas pangkuan Takao, melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya pada sekeliling leher jenjang milik seorang yang selalu disayang layaknya kakak kandung tersebut.

Nyaris tidak disadari, Furihata kecil tengah mengendus dalam perpotongan leher sang pemilik mata setajam elang. Mulut kecilnya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis bersinggungan langsung dengan kulit di sana.

Sumpah Takao mendengar bisikan.

"Takao nii-san wangi. Darahnya pasti manis."

Dan...

Krauk!

Furihata Kouki, lima tahun, menggigit leher Takao hingga berdarah. Gigi susu mengoyak dalam, perih dan seketika membuat pegal.

Indera pengecap menari-nari lihai di atas halus epidermis, mengecap dan menyecap keringat yang terproduksi kian banyak dibanding detik lalu. Pun merah berbau besi berasa asin nan agak pahit. Justru manis layaknya susu kental rasa strawberi.

Lengan melingkar erat bagaikan anaconda meremukkan mangsa. Posesif, tak ada niat untuk melepas pergi. Tarikan di bagian belakang kaos seakan tak kuasa menjauhkan.

Erang sakit yang keluar dari bibir siswa SMA tak dipedulikan, terkamuflase suara menyeruput enak yang sesekali ia ganti dengan desah nikmat.

"Takao nii-san manis. Kou suka."

Bibir mungil Furihata berhiaskan cairan merah, mengkilat diterpa lampu kamar, dibubuhi sedikit kilap keringat di bagian hidung, dahi, dan leher sang bocah.

"Kou-chan ... Kou-chan membuat nii-san takut. Bisa- Ah!"

Lagi. Gigitan kedua.

Lehernya seakan mati rasa. Sulit bergerak walau seinci. Eraman sakit pun seakan tak mampu keluar.

Namun insting Takao kini bergerak lebih cepat daripada perkiraan, ia paksakan pikiran untuk tetap jernih. Ia hanya perlu menghadapi kejadian aneh dan tiba-tiba ini dengan kepala lapang.

Tak memedulikan apapun selain keselamatan diri, tubuh kecil yang masih setia melingkari dadanya ia dorong kejam hingga terlempar jauh dan menabrak sebuah meja belajar di belakangnya. Buku berjatuhan, menimpa tepat di bagian puncak kepala.

Tanpa tunggu waktu barang sedetik pun, Takao berlari.

Padahal rumah keduanya hanya berbataskan sebuah pagar setinggi 1,8 m, namun untuk pertama kalinya, Takao merasa mereka jauh.

Di tengah nafas menderu, Takao bertanya konyol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah Kou-chan itu turunan vampir?"

.

Dan paru-parunya seakan kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Ia merasa sesak dan berat, tentunya sakit. Batuk berkali-kali ia keluargan. Dada yang naik turun dengan kecepatan mengerikan seakan tak mengizinkan si udara untuk masuk. Takao mulai merasa pusing.

Apa yang terjadi pada Takao menghilangkan minat Furihata pada pekerjaan rumahnya. Walau usia baru 5, namun kecemasan tak pernah memilih berapa lama ia mendetakkan jantung.

"Takao nii-san! Takao nii-san! Bangun!"

Terkesiap, Takao bangkit duduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

Nyalang mata setajam elangnya melirik dan yang ia temukan adalah kamar kecil tak asing baginya. Kamar Furihata.

"Takao nii-san kenapa? Mimpi buruk?"

Pupil sewarna kucingnya berkabut, pelupuk berat oleh air yang ia usahakan tak tumpah. Kekhawatiran kentara di wajah berpipi tembemnya. Tangan kecil bergetarnya tak puasa untuk meremas lengan berotot sedang Takao.

Ah, bodoh. Rupanya ia ketiduran saat menemani Furihata mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Siapa kira kalau mimpi tak menyenangkan akan bertamu padanya di istirahat yang sepertinya singkat tadi.

"Iya. Kou-chan kaget? Maaf ya~"

Dielusnya helaian-helaian surai lembut, berhasil menengkan sang bocah, terbukti dengan senyum malu-malu sambil menunjukkan kertas yang kini telah dilipat sedemikian bentuk hingga menyerupai kangguru.

"Memangnya Takao nii-san mimpi apa?"

Tak ingin membuat khawatir, ia berbohong. "Mimpi tenggelam."

Kemudian Takao bangkit, membantu Furihata merapikan kertas-kertas bekas dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di pojok kamar.

"Oh ya, Kou-chan, ada yang ingin Nii-san tanyakan. Waktu Shin-chan bertanya kenapa Kou-chan mau berteman dengan Nii-san, kenapa Kou-chan menjawab karena Nii-san wangi?"

Furihata membelalak kaget, menimbulkan tremor yang sama pada Takao akan ide gila.

Pupilnya bergerak gelisah, jemari meremas-remas tak jelas, dua belah bibir membuka menutup seakan hendak menutupi sesuatu.

Dengan bola mata lebar yang menatap malu bersampur takut, pernyataan menggemaskan dilemparnya.

"Itu ... itu karena Takao nii-san wangi. Wangi keringat setelah basket. Kou suka. Kalau sudah besar nanti Kou juga mau keren seperti Takao nii-san."

Tak peduli diomeli karena mengajak anak orang lain keluar rumah setelah pukul 5 sore, Takao mengambil cepat bola basket mini milik Furihata junior dan menggendong pemiliknya sampai pada lapangan terdekat.

"Kou-chan tenang saja, Nii-san akan membantu Kou-chan wangi maskulin seperti Nii-san."

Furihata tersenyum lebar.

Berhasil menyembunyikan hasratnya untuk mengendus dan kembali mencicipi darah O milik sang kakak berambut hitam ketika ia terlelap tadi.

Furihata sendiri pun tak berpikir kalau Takao nii-san akan menganggap tadi sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk. Keberuntungan baginya, kan?

Dan basket ala kadarnya selama satu jam berhasil menyamarkan pegal serta luka gigit di leher Takao.

Furihata mungil ternyata pintar berbohong. Wajah manis dan polosnya menipu.

'_Takao nii-san wangi. Darahnya juga manis. Kou suka._'

* * *

**A/N:** Tolong! Aku ga tau genre ff ini! Dan Dee! Kamu kesambet apa sampai kepikiran FuriTaka?!  
Pokoknya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir. Feedback, please!


End file.
